Vacuum cleaners may include a wand connectable to a variety of accessories. One such accessory is a floor tool which is manoeuvrable over a floor surface to be cleaned. The floor tool may comprise a cleaner head having a suction inlet through which dirt-laden fluid is drawn, and a duct assembly for carrying the dirt-laden fluid from the cleaner head to the wand. The duct assembly may comprise one or more conduits and rotatable joints such that, as the floor tool is manoeuvred over the floor surface using the wand, the cleaner head maintains a relatively flat profile with the floor surface.
A problem with conventional floor tools is that the push force required to manoeuvre the floor tool forwards can be excessive.